My Seikrei story
by Kelstar159
Summary: Lots of changes from the original plot. Rated M for themes and potential lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Alot of twists and turn with some character OOC**

**Chapter 1**

"Well Minaka all one hundred and seven feathers have been released" Takami told him.

She was wearing trousers, a black top with white lab coat over it, she also had a scar over her left eye.

"That's good my dear but all I hope is that Minato and Yukari don't get involved in this but I fear they will" Minaka said.

He was wearing a pure white shirt, with another white shirt underneath , with white jeans, white gloves, white dress shoes, and a white robe. He also had white hair

"I don't know why but I feel you're right Minaka" Takami said

Meanwhile at Tokyo University, the test to get in the school has come and gone, some people are still looking for their name on the board. One man who is name Minato Sahashi was still looking for his name, he's wearing a brown jacket with white shirt underneath and blue jeans, he has black hair and gray hair and is 19 years old.

"Tskune Aono, Naruto Uzamake, Alex MY Seikrei story

Akashiya… I'm not on here again,(sighs) Mom is going to be disappointed." Minato said sadly and then began to walk out. He then began to go on his phone and call his mother.

"Hey Mom" Minato said

"Hi Honey" Takami said

"I just saw the results" Minato stated

"Oh, how were they." Takami said with interest" I know you're going to be angry but, I failed again Mom" Minato said with a sad expression

"WHAT! Minato you Promised me that you were going to pass this time you said.. Minaka…no I'm talking to him…Wait." Takami said

"Hello Minato" Minaka said while fighting back Takami

"Hi dad" Minato said

"Hey do you have a girlfriend yet." Minaka said with a few chuckles

"No dad I don't" Minato said

"Anyways see you kid" Minaka said before turning off the phone

30 minutes later

Minato is on the train staring out the window, and was thinking.

'Dad has bought out the whole city, I wonder for what. Doesn't he already have that big tower in the middle of town, and now a day's he's always fidgeting when we talk about his company and mom is the same.

One hour and half later

"Hey watch out." One voice said

"Get out the way" another said

Minato reacted too late and was crushed by two females that were identical

"Damn it I told you that building was too big to jump Musubi." One of the girls said

"Musubi is just eager to fine her Ashikabi" The one called Musubi said

Then they remembered they were on top of Minato.

They helped him up and apologize.

"We're sorry sir." Yume began

"Please don't be angry with us" Musubi finished

The two girls were wearing white gis with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a red thigh-length skirt, ankle-high brown boots, and thigh-high white stockings also wearing a pair of red combat gloves

"You have nothing to be sorry for, if I didn't move faster this wouldn't have happen, anyway my name is Minato Sahashi and you are." Minato asked

"My name is Yume" Yume said

"And I'm Musubi" Musubi said

"It's a pleasure to meet..." Minato was cut short when the audible growl of their stomachs came up out of nowhere

"Hey let me get you guys something to eat, from McDonalds. And before you two have any objections I insist." Minato stated

10 minutes later at Minato's house

'Damn these girls can eat' Minato thought while seeing Musubi and Yume gobble down a big Mac as if it were nothing.

Less than 20 minutes have passed

"Thank you for the food Minato" Both of them said at the same time before getting up to go the door

"It's pretty late I think you should sleep here for the night to be safe" Minato stated

"Thank you for giving us a place to stay for the night sir" They both said

"No problem, one sec I got to get you two something to wear" Minato said before going into his closet and getting two aqua shirts

"Here you go" He said giving one to each.

"Thank you Minato" They said before putting them on. Minato just passed out at the sight in front of him

In the morning

Minato woke up to see two beautiful women next to him, which made him blush and frantically get up and go to the bathroom for reasons best left unsaid.

A few minutes later he was wondering why two women were next to him, and then he remembered yesterday's events and remembered one of them said they were free running.

"I wonder why they were free running." Minato thought. Before they woke up

"Good morning Minato" Yume said with a yawn

"How was your night" Musubi asked with a sleepy sigh

"It was good thank you" Minato said with his face red as a crimson before leaving to go cook in the kitchen

Meanwhile Musubi and Yume started to whispered to each other about Minato.

"My body is so hot right now Musubi what about you" Yume whispered with a blush

"Musubi too Yume, does Yume think he's our Ashikabi" Musubi asked

"I believe so little sis. I got a plan so here is what we're going to do" Yume said a few minutes passed and after Musubi and Yume ate breakfast

"Minato we want to change so can you close your eyes" Yume asked

"Yes" Minato said before closing his eyes.

Seconds later he felt something soft touch his lips and he opened his eyes to see Yume kissing him and after she was done Musubi kissing him. All the while he was seeing white wings coming from their backs

"By our fists of our contract, our Ashikabi's perils will be shattered." They both stated

"No.8 Yume" Yume stated

"No.9 Musubi" Musubi stated

_At MBI_

Monitors all around were beeping and showing the faces of Yume and Musubi saying they are winged but not by whom.

"It seems this guy is our first Ashikabi for the game" Takami said with curiosity

"Well it's time to greet him or her" Minaka said

_Back at the apartment_

"You have became our Ashikabi Minato and we love you" They both said

"I love you too but one question what's an Ashikabi" Minato asked

Before either of them could respond the T.V turned on by itself

"Greetings My name is Minaka Sahashi and …" Minaka just stared and Minato stared

A minute of awkward silence passed before either talked.

"Dad is that you?" Minato asked

Musubi's and Yume's jaws literally dropped the ground

"Wait a minute, DAD!" Musubi Yelled in shock

"The director is your father Minato" Yume yelled

"How do you know him?" Minato asked shocked

"Minato well I guess it couldn't be helped well son you have gotten two Seikrei and before you ask Seikrei are an alien race with powers, there are 108 of them, and you have became their Ashikabi, an Ashikabi is their link to the Human race their destined one as I like to call it, I intended to keep you out of it." Minaka said

A few seconds of awkward silence passed

"Well son I guess I should tell you about Seikrei son." Minato sighed out frustration

"Well this all started 20 years ago.." Minaka said

Flashback

The year was 1999. An island suddenly rose from the sea. Only two people trekked it though. It was a young Minaka and Takami. They both had black hair. Minaka wore a Kamen rider style outfit. While Takami wore a explorer outfit.

"Minaka" Takami said

"What is Takami?" Minaka said

"This island is a geologically impossible formation" Takami said with awe in her voice.

"I know Takami this Island is really peculiar" Minaka said.

"Come on let's explore this island some more" Takami said with interest

After walking a good distance they discovered a peculiar sight. A large crashed spaceship, they walked up to it and the doors.

"Minaka can you believe this an alien spacecraft, and we are the ones who found it" Takami said with glee

"I know Takami this is amazing" Minaka said with excitement

A little more exploring was done in the spaceship and then they found a room with 108 life pods in them was 1 adult female, 8 embryos, and the other 99 were fertilized eggs

_Flashback interruption_

"Whoa whoa, 108 isn't that the amount of Seikrei" Minato asked confused

"That is correct son, on that ship me and your mother found that thing and inside held them. That is how MBI started son, that ship had a lot of data, data we could use to help the world, so with our new company I bought the island and took it off the map to ensure no one found out about the Seikrei and wanted them for their own reasons" Minaka stopped to breathe.

"So we had to awaken the first five Seikrei to protect the island codenamed the disciplinary squad there was no.1 Miya, no.2 Matsu, no.3 Kazehana, no.4 Tsukiumi, and no.5 Mutsu, after that I thought it was best if the Seikrei were safer if they were able to find their own Ashikabi so for the last 21 years we were making the Seikrei able to become winged. There are different types of Seikrei, like weapon users. Now Ashikabi, those are humans with special genes, now judging by how you winged not one but two Seikrei I can only assume that Yukari is going to become an Ashikabi as well." Minaka finished his long discussion

"Wow dad so that was what MBI is for then" Minato said

"Well son it looks like your going to be kicked out so here are some direction to Izumo Inn. Remember don't tell anyone or there will be a citywide epidemic" Minaka said

"Thanks Dad duly noted" said Minato

"See you around son I'll let your mother know you're moving" Minaka said before the T.V went off. The door suddenly opened

"Two women, that violates your least, get out of here by next week' the landlord said before slamming the door shut

"Well let's get packing" Minato said

_10 minutes later_

It was now 9:00 am they were packed and Minato told him he was moving. They got to the inn quickly. They knocked and a woman with waist length purple hair while wearing a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt wooden sandals who liked she was in her 20s opened it.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn, My Name is Miya Asama. How may I help you?"

"My name is Minato Sahashi and this Musubi and Yume; we would like to take up that offer of the room." Minato stated

"Sure we charge 50,000 yen per room, this is a boarding home so people hear do chores if they don't have enough to pay" Miya stated

"Wait a second Miya, you're Seikrei no.1 what are you doing here" Minato said

"How can that be I'm only a simple landlady" Miya said with a demon mask behind her. Seeing that Minato's face turned purple

"Oh look at that your room is room 202 we have a few rules no indecent exposure to couple that are not married and no violence in the inn is prohibited." Miya said with a demonic looking mask to emphasize her point.

Yume and Musubi went to their new room while Minato went in last.

"Good job Minato on getting us this room" Yume said with smile gracing her lips but that quickly disappeared

"But don't tell anyone else except for numbers two, three, four, and five that Miya is No.1 or she will do something very unpleasant to you" Yume informed grimly

"Yes Minato did a good job on getting us a new home" Musubi said jumping up and down.

A few minutes later

"Well guys I guess I'm going to go take a bath" Minato

"Wait Minato" Musubi said

"What is it Musubi" Asked with a mild blush

"Well can I wash your" Musubi asked

Thinking back to what Miya said not too long ago

"Sorry Musubi but I don't want to upset the landlady" Minato said as he basically ran to the bathroom

Unbeknownst to him two people were watching him.

_Minato's dream_

Minato was walking thru a healthy green forest. In the background he heard crying.

"Who is that crying like that" Minato asked himself with worry in his voice "Better Go check it out" Minato said to himself

A few minutes of walking passed and then he found a girl who looked like she was crying somewhere in her late teens or early 20's, she was wearing a white dress that barely reached her mid thighs and has yellow hair.

"Hey are you okay" Minato asked her. She looked up to him with tears streaming down the sides of her face and shook her head no

"You look pretty scared up there, here let me help you" Minato said while holding up his arms. She jumped and landed on him and they both went to the ground.

"Please help me" The girl whispered that Minato couldn't hear

"What... What was that?" Minato asked

"Please help me, Ashikabi" The girl said while vanishing

_In the morning _

Minato woke up. Musubi and Yume were holding on to his arms.

"The breasts are so soft" Minato thought while blushing

Minato was walking along the living room.

When he was walking he heard a voice say

"GET OUT THE WAY" it shouted

He was knocked down by a girl and they accidentally kissed while wings of light instantly filled the room.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled. No.10 Uzume, well I did not think my Ashikabi was going to be someone that I kissed by accident" Uzume said with a blush

_At MBI_

Monitors were beeping again. Showing the face of Uzume and Minato

"Damn that makes three" Minaka said a bit uncomfortable

"Well you were right he's a part of it now, wait what do you mean that makes three" Takami screamed out of rage, while grabbing Minaka.

"Oh yeah the guy who winged no.8 and no.9 was Minato. Oh and since he was going to be kicked out I gave him directions to an inn" Minaka said nervously.

"Oh my god, those are things you should remember Minaka" Takami said while letting go of him.

Minaka whispered "I'll keep that in mind. Luckily for him Takami didn't hear that

_Back at the inn _

"My name is Minato Sahashi it's a pleasure to meet Uzume, You're a lovely person you know that correct"

"Flattering me, that's nice" Uzume said

She was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt with a star in the middle and tight blue jeans. Miya walked in.

"Barely here for 10 minutes and you're kissing someone already" Miya said with a smile but a demonic mask was behind her

"No Miya it was an accident, tell her Uzume" Minato begged

"Yes it was an accident" Uzume said

"Alright I believe you just don't let it happen again" Miya said while still smiling with a demonic mask behind her.

This made Minato jump and Uzume freeze

"That was close, so since you're my newest Seikrei how about I we go out to a dinner" Minato asked

"Wait your newest Seikrei how many Seikrei do you have." Uzume asked

"Counting you I have approximately 3 Seikrei the others are in room 204 their names are Yume and Musubi no.8 and no.9" Minato said

"Wow 2 other Seikrei to call my sisters" Uzume said

"Sisters what do you mean Uzume?" Minato asked confused

"Well when a Seikrei kisses her Ashikabi it's like marriage, so basically you have 3 wives right now" Uzume

Minato face instantly paled, and nearly fainted

"Well how about me and you go get dinner to get to know each other" Minato offered to Uzume with a blush.

"Although that sounds nice I want to go to the bar Minato, I'm thirsty" Uzume said with a laugh laughed

"But I'm not a drinker" Minato said with a blush

"You'll get over it after the first 5 drinks" Uzume said with wide eyes

"Fine you win" Minato said with a sigh

_Five hours later_

Minato and Uzume were drunk happy and they were drunkenly slurring anything out. A man and woman people were also there who were watching Minato, analyzing his every movement. All of a sudden one of them walked up to him.

She was wearing very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button with black hair tied up with a bow. She approached him and drunkenly smiled and slurred.

"Hey there handsome" She said with a seductive smile

"My name is Kazehana and you are my Ashikabi" She said drunkenly before gripping and slamming her lips onto his. Purple wings of light appeared and a crest was made.

"By the forewinds of my contract, my Ashikabi's dark clouds will be blown away. I am No.3 Kazehana.

_At MBI_

Monitors were beeping again showing the faces of f Minato and Kazehana pictures appeared on the screen. Minaka's and Takami's face both paled.

"Oh no" Minaka whispered with his eyes wide

"This is bad Minaka" Takami said ready to faint

"Does our son know what he's got himself into, because that woman is going to have her way with him one way or another?" Minaka said while pointing at her pictures

"Don't remind me it took me a lot not to harm for her sexual advances towards you" Takami said with her face red as a crimson

_Back at the bar_

Kazehana was basically smothering Minato in her breasts with Uzume passed out on the bar, the man stepped and he was sober. He was dressed in black clothing nearly similar to Kazehana's dress but longer (even has an opening in the middle like Kazehana's), wears a light orange scarf around his neck. He also had messy silver hair

"Kazehana I know you want to hug your Ashikabi but you might suffocate him." The man finished

"Oh relax he likes it Mutsu" Kazehana said seductively as Minato was squirming under her rather large breasts.

A few minutes of squirming and struggling later, Mutsu had finally managed to separate Minato and Kazehana and decided to try his hand at drinking.

_1 hour later_

Everyone, except Mutsu, Kazehana, Uzume, Minato, and the bartender, who was drunk, left

"…and then I told him what ! Me? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Minato said the punch line to a joke, which everyone laughed at. He then drank out of a glass

"You know Minato me and you have a lot in common" Mutsu said drunkenly and then drunk out of a glass. All of a sudden wings of light appeared of his back.

"What the heck?" Mutsu questioned confused as if he was sober

He quickly looked at Minato and got and walked up to him. And grabbed him by his color and kissed which was 2nd time this happened to. Wings of light appeared.

"Let my blade protect my Ashikabi, No. 5 Mutsu" He shredders "I would've preferred a women Mutsu said sadly

_At MBI_

Monitors were beeping yet again. Showing faces of Minato and Mutsu

"I'm going to be sick Minaka" Takami said disgusted at seeing this

"Minaka, Minaka, are you okay?" Takami asked only to find Minaka fainted on the ground

"The poor man, can't stand to see this" Takami said while shaking her head

_Minato dream_

Minato is running. Water was jumping at him and trying to hit him. There is some kind water arrows aimed at him.

A few seconds of mindless running he meets a women who is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings she also has long blonde hair. She had angry scowl.

"I'm going to kill you" The woman said while waving her hands around

"Wait what" was all Minato got to say before being drowned

_In the morning_

Minato eyes instantly snapped opened.

"That was one messed up dream" Minato whispered. He tried to move his right arm but found it stuck to something. He looked over and saw Uzume naked while grabbing his arm, and he looked over to his right and saw Kazehana naked as well and she was also holding his arm between her breasts. Minato instantly got a nosebleed and his face went red. Kazehana and Uzume woke up.

"My god I got a hangover the size of Manhattan" Uzume complained while rubbing her head.

"You'll get over it in a while" Kazehana said with her usual smile.

They then diverted their attention to Minato who has covered his eyes. They grabbed his hands and removed them.

"Good morning Minato" Kazehana and Uzume said seductively

"What happened last night?" Minato asked looking away from the two women

"We got drunk Kazehana and me kissed you" Mutsu said with his backed turned to Minato

"Whoa, you're both Seikrei?" Minato asked shocked that a man kissed him and he got two more Seikrei.

"Yeah and before you ask I would've preferred a woman" Mutsu said with no emotion.

_30 minutes later_

"I'm going on my walk around the park. Tell Yume, Kazehana, Uzume, and Musubi I'll be back soon" Minato said to Mutsu

_6 minutes Later_  
Minato was at the park just strolling, wearing a white shirt with blue jacket over it and baggy blue jeans. He had a serious look on his face that was until he saw a woman curled up a bench with short light brown hair with a Seikrei emblem on her forehead, in nothing but a lab coat. He immediately went to her.

"Excuse me ma'am are you alright" Minato asked with worry in his voice

"No I'm not" The woman said

"Why not ma'am Minato asked a little bit confused mixed in with pity

"I van ne-Never fine true love" The woman said before breaking down

Minato didn't what came over him but he instantly grabbed her and said

"It's all right ma'am now what is your name, mine is Minato Sahashi" Minato said while the woman calmed down

"My name is Akitsu" Akitsu responded

"Well are you a Seikrei Akitsu" Minato asked

"Yes but I am a discarded number and can never be winged, please can you be my master I'm so desperate, please" Akitsu begged

"You are a nice woman Akitsu, but I don't want to do that to you, but you can come with me back to the inn" Minato stated

"Can I at least kiss you please" Akitsu said

Minato saw the pain in her eyes and agreed. They kissed and somehow there was icy blue wings coming from her back.

"By my icy heart let nothing harm my Ashikabi. No. 7 Akitsu you are my Ashikabi thank you, I don't feel so unhappy anymore" Stated Akitsu before kissing him again.

"I don't believe it I was winged at last" Akitsu said out of glee

_At MBI_

Monitors were going off again. Showing the face Of Akitsu and Minato

"How is this even possible? I thought she couldn't be winged" Minaka said

"Don't look at me I thought she couldn't be winged either." Takami said

Minaka sighed

"I think I should put Seikrei to watch Minato, who knows what could happen to him." Takami said

"Alright so no.55 Saki, no.65 Taki, and no.19 Ikki" Minaka said

"Our top spies good choice Minaka good choice" Seo (Minaka's and Takami's best friend and Minato's and Yukari's Uncle) said sarcastically. Minaka threw a book at him

"Shut up" Minaka said

"I know I'm right"

"Yeah yeah that what you a Minaka said triumphal always say Minaka, then there's an explosion in your face." Seo said sarcastically only to met with another book

**Author's notes: Alright so let me explain something's that happened.**

**01. Minato has become the first Ashikabi.**

**02. Takami and Minaka are married and together.**

**03. Minaka isn't crazy.**

**04. Yume isn't dead, Musubi is no.9, Tskunimi is no.4, Karasuba is no.88.**

**05. Uzume and Akitsu are his Seikrei.**

**06. In Japan culture the male takes the last name if the female has no sibling**

**07. Minaka and Takami are married**

**So there you have so what do you think should I continue or not**.


	2. Author update

Hi it's been a while I'm sorry for not updating this but I need some ideas and some OC Sekirei and characters as well


End file.
